


Prize

by Miaicefyre



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaicefyre/pseuds/Miaicefyre
Summary: AU where Tyrion spots Oscar after the rally and goes for him, with the intent of keeping him and bringing him straight to Salam when she arrives...
Relationships: Team JNPR & Team RWBY
Kudos: 13





	1. Taken

The evening had started out so well. Watching a movie with a couple of close friends but them moment they stepped outside the theatre, all hell broke loose.

First the heard a crash just as they got out the door. Oscar had flinched, Turing away while Jaune raised his arms to protect them both.

It was chaos outside. People were running around every where and over head, Oscar spotted a Grimm coming right for them and quickly called eating for the other two to get the way. But then they were in the middle of the panicked crowd. Oscar soon found himself flat on the floor, loosing the others, holding his head to try and save it from getting trampled.

He darednt move until the crowd started to thin. He looked up just enough to see a small corner where he could crouch in safety and wait for it to pass. He crawled towards it, looking around once he got there.   
Through the dozens of running legs he could see an airship transporting prisoners had crashed close by and was currently burning, the prisoners still cuffed to the seats screaming for help. There was a weapons shop that had recently been raided just opposite him, some of its contents still lay scattered on the ground by the window. Oscar ran to it, picked up a small dagger and handed it to the people trapped in the burning airship.   
the crowd had vanished by then so he started to make his way back to find the others...when a hand grabbed his upper arm from behind. Oscar was pulled back, turning in surprise. “Let me go!” He yelled, trying to pull away. “Let me _go!_ ” But who it was just pulled him closer, turning him so they both faced the same way and with his other hand covered his mouth. He could see Jaune amidst the crowd that was slowly getting further away. He was looking around. Was he looking for him?

 _’Jaune!’_ He tried to call out. _‘Jaune, I’m here!’_ But the mans hand was clasped so tightly across his mouth that no sound escaped, even as he tried to wriggle free of his tight grip.   
“This might not hurt so much if you stay still.”   
The voice sent a shiver down his spine. He felt the tip of something as sharp as a needle under his chin. For a moment he stopped struggling. Hoping the man wouldn’t notice, Oscar unhooked the relic from his belt and let it fall. The man pulled him backwards, then turned so that they were in a narrow ally. Only then did he loosen his grip. Oscar made to reach for his cane but an instinct told him not to use it. So instead, with a slight sideways flick, he tossed it to the side and heard it clatter on the ground just by the entrance to the ally. His captor hadn’t seemed to notice any of this. He turned the boy to face him but it was too dark to see his face. Whoever it was was pressing him hard against the wall. He tried to fight him off but the man was too strong.  
“Jaune!” He called, not that he was able to shout again. _“Jaune!”_ He turned his head towards the entrance as he screamed. And then a hand was at each side of his head, pulling it forwards slightly, then slamming against the wall...the last thing Oscar felt was the shattering of his aura...

  
“He was around here somewhere.”

The crowds had long since vanished, the Grimm had just been dealt with but they still hadn’t found Oscar. Granted they had been a bit preoccupied fighting off the Grimm but as soon as they had the chance they’d gone back to where Oscar had first melted into the crowd to see if they could find any traces.   
“Juane.” Wiess started, hesitantly. “Ironwoods already called everyone back. The others are probably all at the academy by now...”

”I’m not leaving without him.” Jaunn didn’t Think he could bare the thought of returning to the academy with there little farm boy in tow...how they would all react when the realised he’d left him behind.

”But Oscars smart. He’ll probably make his own way back to the academy, to meet us there.”

He saw what she was saying. _But will he be able to make it on his own?_

”Ok.” He said nodding. “Ok, you got back to the academy and see if he’s there. If he is, call me. If not, tell the others what happened. Imma keep looking, just in case.”

He didn’t want to take any chances.

This was definitely the street he’d vanished into but it was empty now, nothing but a crashed and chard airship and a few scattered weapons on the ground. _Wait a minute._ Something blue glittered among the weapons. _Is that..._ Jaune ran to take a closer look but even at a distance he could tell what it was. _The relic._ He bent down to pick it up. “Oscar.”

This meant he had to be close. He had to. Jaune looked around to try and spot any other clues as to where he might have gone. Anything. He got up and looked round every corner of every building until he found what he was looking for. Something that might’ve been the biggest clue but that might mean something very bad. The end The long memory was sticking out at the end of a darkened ally. After picking up the cane, Jaune pared down the ally. There was nothing but pitch darkness further down. “Oscar.” Juane called, walking slightly slowly. Getting further into the darkness, he reached out a hand. He kept going until he was completely engulfed in darkness. He could see a thing but he could feel as his hand pressed against solid wall. He felt around, from corner to corner, side to side but all he could feel was brick.

He looked back towards the street. The entrance seemed small and distant from this far in. “Oscar, where are you?”


	2. Inform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Tyrion spots Oscar after the rally and goes for him, with the intent of keeping him and bringing him straight to Salam when she arrives...

The academy seemed near deserted when she arrived. She didn’t see anyone until she got to right outside the generals office. They were all huddled together by the entrance.

Ruby was the first one to see her coming. She looked in shock, tiered, but her face softened when she saw Wiess coming. When she got closer however, her look turned to one of concern. “Where are Oscar and Juane?”

Wiessrs heart sank. _So he hasn’t made it back yet._ All she could do then was shake her head.   
“Wiess.” It was her sister who had spoken, her voice a mixture of concern and a little bit of disappointment. That just made Wiess feel even worse. “What happened?”

Wiess wasn’t sure if she ‘did be able to look any of them in the eye while explaining. “When we got out of the movies, we were forced right into the crowd. We lost sight of him. We would’ve searched for him more but, the Grimm came. Jaunes still out there right now, looking for him.”

That last sentence seemed to clarify what she was trying to say.

”Oscar. He’s missing?”

Only then did she look up at them, all there faces clear to read. “I mean I...I thought he’d come back here but...”

That seemed to give them a little bit more hope.

”Maybe he still will. He is pretty smart.”   
Winter turned to face the others. “If he’s not back by morning, we’ll send a party.” Then back to her sister. “Will Arc be likely to return any time soon?”

Wiess shook her head. “I don’t think he’ll leave the city until he knows Oscars safe.”

”Well then. If this is everyone we’re going to get, then we might as well begin.”   
They went inside the office.

Jaune burst through the door. Everyone inside turned to him on slight shook. He could feel the tension in the room.

“Did you find him?” Wiess was the first to ask.

”No but...”

”This really isn’t a good time, Arc.” General Ironwood stood behind the desk, half turned towards the window. He looked so tiered and stressed. Juane regrets having to be the one to tell him this but...

”Tyrion is here.”

”I...what?”

As they explained the events of the rally all the hopes that it might just’ve been some thugs looking to ransom him suddenly faded away.   
When it was done it seemed like all the strength had just been drained out of him with one stark realisation.

”He’s taken Oscar.” Was all he could say. 

For a moment there was silence, as if they were all slowly coming to that same realisation, and then it all just erupted   
“He’s _what?”_

Jaune looked up at them all in turn but his vision blurred.

”But he could...how would.”   
“How can you be sure he was just taken and not...” Clover seemed to be the only one not that fazed by this. _Understandable I suppose. He didn’t know Oscar personally._

Jaune looked at him, then took out the two things he’d found on that street. The relic and the cane. “If he’d just been killed, he would’ve still had these with him. But, I think...I think he realised there was a chance he’d be taken.”

Winter nodded. “So he had the sense to try and make sure he wouldn’t get these too.”

Ironwood sat at the desk and rubbed his eyes. “He he took Oscar alive, then that must mean he knows who he is.”

Jaune hadn’t really considered that, but he still wasn’t quite done.

”Theres more.” He nodded back to the two objects. “They were quite a distance apart. The relic was out in the middle of the street while the cane was at the entrance to an ally.”

It didn’t take long for them to realise what that meant.

”He was trying to leave a bread crumb trail.” Clover chuckled. “You were right. He is a smart one.”

“Did you search the ally?” The general asked.

”Yeah but, it was kinda to dark to see properly. Maybe if we go back when it’s lighter.”   
He nodded. “Keep checking. Do whatever it takes, just _find him.”_

Later that night - or maybe early morning. He couldn’t quite tell since he hadn’t slept - Jaune found himself sitting alone by the dorms, contemplating.

”Jaune, I...” 

He looked to see Wiess looking down at him. “I know you probably blame yourself, but it wasn’t your fault.”

He looked away. “Maybe. But...he was _my_ teammate. _My_ responsibility.” He looked up at her. “And I failed him.”  
“He was _our_ responsibility tonight. I failed him too.” 

Jaunes eyes were stinging. He’d been determined not to cry for fear that would be the first sight of giving up on him.

”We _have_ to find him. To _save_ him.”

”I know.” Wiess said. “And we will.” She put a hand on Jaunes shoulder. “We won’t stop until we do.”


	3. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Oscar gets kidnapped before Oz comes back and the rest of the volume is held captive by tyrion and watts while the others try to look for him

He stirred slowly, his head still aching slightly. He felt cold. Numb. He didn’t have his coat, his boots, his gloves. Why? When he tried to move found he couldn’t. Something was restraining him. Then he started to remember what happened. His eyes flow open. Once more he tried to move but now he saw his hands were bound, tied tight to his knees. His legs were tied to. panic rose inside him. When he tried to call out, he found he was gagged.

 _No_. He pulled against the bonds. _Please. No._ He struggled until he fell on his side with a thud.  
A pair of feat appeared in front of him. He’d hit his elbow falling, sending a shook up his arm. _I don’t have aura_ he realised. The man in front of him crouched down. It was hard to see his face in the semi darkness but he could tell he had green eyes and a large moustache. “You’re better off staying still.” He told him, then bit too gentle pushed him back up into a sitting position, leaning against the corner before seeming to take a good look at him. “Your sure it’s him?” He called out, then suddenly another figure appeared out of the shadows. All he noticed about this one was that he had a scorpion tail.   
“If it’s not...” 

Oscar recognised that voice. This was the guy that had taken him.   
“Then she’ll just kill him when we get there

’What?..No!’ The words came out of him automatically but they were barely audible through the gag.

”And you might just find yourself getting reprimanded again.” The moustache guy carried on like nothing had happened. “For getting distracted by the wrong person.”

The scorpion just shrugged. “It didn’t set us back in anyway. And if I am right, this would be quite the prize to take to our queen.”

 _Our queen. They mean to take me to Salam._ “you do have to admit.” He leaned in closer, causing Oscar to try and lean further back against the wall. “There is some resemblance. I saw that cane on his back and the lamp hanging from his hip. Though what might have happened to them since I’m not to sure.”

 _So he didn’t notice._ _Good_. He could only hope the others found them before any else did.   
Moustache then moved the other guy slightly out of the way to kneel down right in front of him. “I have half the mind to take this gag off. Do you promise to stay quiet and not make a sound?”

It took Oscar half a second to realise he was actually talking to him. He continued to look at him with fear and apprehension but nodded vigorously. The man tucked a single finger under the gag and pulled it down to his chin. “There’s a good boy.”

 _I’m not a child, you asshole._ Though he had to admit he was starting to feel like the 12-year-old he had once been, tied up and tossed in the back of a van...

”Just so you know.” The other guys scorpion tail suddenly seem to reach out to him making him lean back even further. “If you do start screening...well, we’ll just have to shut up.”

He wouldn’t have done anyone. Even though he now could talk, he was too afraid to.

”Now Now Tyrion.” Moustache had gotten back up and put a hand on Scorpions shoulder. “Let’s not damage the queens prize before she even gets here.”

”Wait.” That was the first world he’d spoken. _Gets here?_ “She...coming _here_.”

Scorpion grinned maliciously while moustache only smirked. “Haven’t you figured out by now, that this kingdom would be Salam’s next target.”   
Oscar looked at his tied hand once more trying to free them. “I wouldn’t worry though.” Moustache continued. “If we’re right about you then you’ll be on her list of people she’s least likely to want dead...at least, not _yet._ ”

  
Even in the daylight, the ally looked somewhat dark. It was a good thing he had someone with he actually kind of trusted who could see well in the dark. There was a door on either side, leading into the different buildings, and right now they were debating which one they should try first.

”look. Juane said after a while. “There’s two of us, so why don’t we each take a different door.”

”You mean split up?” The dog faunis raised an eyebrow. “And what if one of us does happen to find a scorpion in the corner.”

”Then umm...” Juane rubbed his head. “I guess we call for back up and see how long we can hold him off.” He knew neither of them stood a chance against Tyrion on there own. He’d already totalled Jaunes whole team once. “Besides, Oscars our priority here. If it just so happens that Tyrion is still with him then we’ll just have to...wait for an opportunity.”   
They both made to go there separate ways but then Juane called back. “Marrow.” There was still something he wanted to make clear. “If you find him on his own, don’t wait for me. Call me and get him to safety. He nodded in understanding then turned through the door.   
Jaune did the same with his chosen door. These buildings must have been abandoned for a while. All the windows were boarded up and it seemed like there was nothing inside but dust, plus a few bits of discarded furniture. He didn’t wanna leave anything unchecked. He searched around for any signs that someone had been here, any spots where the dust had been disturbed. By the front window there seemed to be a small rag with something underneath it. When he picked it up, a pain of gloves fell of the top and he discovered it was covering a pair of boots, toppled over in there sides. With a gasp he realised what it was. _Oscars coat. He was here._

But before he could consider it further, he heard a shout from the other room. “Jim!”

He dropped the coat and ran to the door. Marrow was stood on the other side, leaning against the door frame. “What is it? did you find him?”

Marrow punched the door frame. “ _Danm it._ I think so but...I don’t know which way they went.” He raised a hand to his head, looking a little disoriented.

”Hay, you alright?” Jaune asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. Think he must’ve lashed out with his tail. But don’t worry, I had enough aura to save from being stung.”

”You saw Tyrion? Was Oscar with him?”

”I...” Marrow shook his head. “I only got a glimps before...” he touched his head again. “But I could here him I think, the boy. Sounded like he was trying to cry out.”  
Jaune checked passed the doorway. There was a stairway leading upwards. Just passed that was another door that lead outside that was slightly ajar, swinging on its hinges. This street was deserted right now, due to the curfew but that wasn’t all. The light cast by the slightly open door revealed a large hole in the wall opposite the stairs. Just big enough for a skinny man and a small boy to scramble through. Peering inside, Jaunes relief that faunis could see in the dark suddenly turned to biter anger. He slammed a fist into the wall. This made at least four ways he could’ve gone, they had no idea which he as right and there was only two of them. “What are we supposed to do now?”

There was silence for a moment. “Jim, I...”

_”My name is not Jim.”_

At first he harder minded that the dog faunis never got his name right but right now he was getting stressed. He looked at him apologetically then sank to sit on the lower steps of the stairway. “There’s something more. In the other room.”

Marrow went to check it without saying anything, leaving Juane to sit on the stairs and ponder. The longer they lingered here the further away Oscar got...but if they choose the wrong path...

Jaune rubbed his face with his hands. _We_ will _find you, Oscar. Even if we have to search this entire city._


End file.
